The present disclosure relates generally to a computer network and, more particularly, to a research development test and evaluation (RDT&E) network that eliminates or significantly reduces the obstacles and security policy restrictions imposed on developers and traditional networks while not compromising security and the ability for developers to access a broad range of technical content.
Computer networks typically implement varying levels of security to protect the networks from unauthorized data access or interception. An open network has limited or reduced security measures, while a closed network implements strict security measures and limits access to privileged users. For example, an open network may allow users access to Internet connectivity and other applications such as e-mail, web services, and external file transfer. A closed network may block or restrict Internet connectivity, e-mail, web services, and other communications external to the closed network. The closed network may store sensitive information that is not generally available to the general public, such as financial records, personnel records, trade secrets, and other industry or company secrets, for example. Illustratively, government agencies, intelligence communities, financial institutions, and commercial applications may use closed networks.
High levels of security in computer systems or networks and high levels of flexibility to conduct research are typically counter to each other. A completely closed network can be left relatively open if the risk of network attacks, which originate from outside the network is eliminated. For completely closed networks, inside risk, sometimes referred to as insider threat, can be mitigated with minimal hindrances to performance or development activities; this is because risks related to network security are more manageable in a closed network environment. However, one disadvantage of a completely closed network is that the closed environment blocks the user (e.g., engineers/scientists) from technical knowledge and tools outside the network that may be needed to conduct research and reduce product or software development time. For example, without access to the wealth of information made available by the Internet, projects may take much longer to complete than they otherwise would if developers have unconstrained Internet access in a closed network environment.
Transferring data from an open network to a closed network may introduce risk at the closed network of exposure to malicious code or content from the transmitting open network. Further, the risk of service attacks and system and/or data corruption is increased when the closed network receives data from an open network. Bi-directional communication between the closed network and open network may increase the likelihood of sensitive data leaking from the closed network to the open network. Therefore, open and closed networks are often physically isolated, thereby limiting the ability to transfer data between the networks.
Currently, closed networks, which are used for research and development typically, have a multitude of data access restrictions due to the various network security features incorporated by Information Technology (IT) network security personnel. These security features may either completely defeat the purpose of the research and development network, or make development so difficult that the increased time and cost to develop innovative products in such an environment far outweigh the benefit of having and using the product. Accordingly, a need exists for a method and apparatus that allows users to access information from an open network and transport that information to a closed network without fear that the transported information will cause undesired effects to closed network computing environments.